


Thought

by GalacticTwink



Series: Jumper + [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, solo connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Exists in the same space/universe as my fic Jumper, but not strictly related to it- neither are required to enjoy the other!Connor is frustrated when he thinks about Evan- in more ways than one.





	Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting as a spur of the moment thing when I wanted to work on Jumper but also wanted to write porn.  
> You don't need to know anything about the fic to enjoy the porn!

I flick my thumb across the screen again, letting out a frustrated groan as every picture looks better than the last. These are our outtakes, at least one of them should look bad! But the sunlight looks perfect on his blonde hair, and lights up his eyes, and does everything for his skin. Even Evan’s wide smile is illuminated in every throwaway shot I took on my phone, in the middle of laughing at his own joke but still trying to hold himself together. I just can’t make him look bad. 

I trace my finger carefully over the screen, remembering the rest of that day out again. I took him out to a lake further away from town so we’d be alone and let him kiss me, Evan’s hands in my hair and his legs around mine. The first kiss was shy, but that was the only one, and if most of me hadn’t already been underwater..

Biting my lip, I can almost feel him again; pressing down on me and pulling my hair to keep me right where he wanted me. I squirm, above water this time but definitely not dry anymore. God, does he rile me up. I unbutton my jeans to wedge my hand into them, struggling to take off my packer and set it aside for ease of access. 

I’m wet, my fingers sliding across my skin and dipping down between my folds without any resistance. My fingertips bump against the bottom of my clit with every drag up, stroking along my cunt and soaking myself even further. Evan had pushed against me just so in the lake, grinding on me enough to feel his dick through our wet clothes. Just like he did the last time, here in my bed. 

Two fingers tease at my hole, prodding at my slick skin bluntly- enough for my eyes to close, remembering the thick head of Evan’s cock pressing against me. I slide both inside myself, stretching my wrist to curl my fingers as they sink further in. The palm of my hand digs in against my clit, rubbing against my sensitive nerves with every shallow thrust into myself. 

But I don’t have much wiggle room, laying down my phone on my chest to tug down my jeans; boxers coming down with them, giving me more room to spread myself apart- pushing my fingers apart and against my walls. I can’t reach any further, my fingertips falling short of my Gspot before I could even hope to find it. 

I pull out, my fingers coated now, turning to grab at my nightstand- just reaching the bag in the bottom drawer and pulling it up into bed with me. I spread my still wet fingers over my toy, dragging them along the length of the vibe to slick it up before sliding the tip across my cunt; teasing myself before pushing the toy into my already twitching hole. It’s thick, the tip opening me up further than my fingers could alone as it sinks inside me with a squish. I get used to it first, twisting the smooth toy inside me and fucking myself with a shaking hand before brushing my thumb across the base, clicking on the vibration. It flares to life with a shutter, shaking softly at first but ramping up with every click up on the wheel. About halfway is enough for me, my legs squirming to help my hips twitch up against the toy. 

The vibration rocks through me, my head falling back and just letting my body move on its own; fucking myself with the vibrator and pushing up against it- still looking for just the right spot. I moan out loud, biting my lip harshly. The house is usually loud enough to keep my noise contained, but..  I gasp again, breath catching in my throat as my hips pull up off the bed completely to sink the vibe in further; rubbing against the spot it finally found. It’s in to the base now, humming inside me and shaking me up. I clumsily crank it up, pushing down on the toy to hump it desperately rather than pull it away for even a second. 

My whole body twists, the harsh vibration thrumming deep against my insides. I pull back my folds with the hand not cupping the toy, pinching my swollen clit roughly between two fingers. My back arches, toes curling and legs kicking out involuntarily as my cunt spasms around the vibrator. 

My eyes squeeze shut, hips thrusting jerkily in the air as I come- squirting around the toy still inside me and getting the sheets around me wet. The steady pulse goes on through my high, vision spotty when I open my eyes. My body drops back down to the bed and I turn down the vibe, bringing it back to the lowest setting but not able to turn it off completely. It still feels so good, even as I’m still struggling to catch my breath. 

I can still picture Evan hovering over me, watching me come undone under his touch. Would he stop after I came? I wouldn’t want him to. I pull my toy up until only the tip is inside me, driving it back into my hole- more of my cum gushing out around it, coating the coarse hair on my cunt and my inner thighs. I tick up the vibration, enough to feel it seeping into the rest of my body. My thighs shake, still shoving my hips up against the steady rhythm rocking my body. 

Until I stop, forcing my legs back down to lie flat on the bed again; sheathing the vibrator in my cunt and leaving it there inside me. I grab at the bag next to my again, trembling fingers trying more than once to pull the tie and grasp at my wand, bringing it out. I turn up my larger vibe first, pushing at the base as I bring it up to its most intense speed. I’m already so close again, hardly able to keep myself steady. 

I pull back my skin again, exposing my throbbing clit and pressing the rounded tip of my wand directly against it. I take a sound, deep breath before I turn it on- straight to its max- the additional stimulation ripping through me. My vision goes white, a whimpering moan stretching out from my lips and holding as I cum again; clenching around the vibrator in my cunt and coming around it. 

But I don’t stop, pushing myself further and pressing my wand down hard against my overstimulated clit; twisting up against it to try and grind on it, my legs too weak to hold me up for any leverage. My whole body feels like jelly, my third orgasm almost painful as it rocks through me. I hear Evan’s name tear from my lips, gasping and desperate though I’m not sure for what. 

I try a few times for the switch on my wand, turning it off first before fumbling over the wheel on my vibrator. Both my hands are slick and trembling, shaking with the force of my last high and not quite down yet. I don’t bother to pull the toy out, letting my arms fall heavily to the bed. My eyes glaze over as I stare up at the ceiling, heartbeat still pulsing wildly in my ears- even louder than my heavy pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> wc/1239
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take requests there and have a Ko-Fi on my blog if you like my work!


End file.
